A tempestous affair
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: Draco and Pansy are together after so long, but what happens when after 1 night he starts to fall for his best friend Lara?Does he risk his relationship with Pansy? Rated M for smut later on in the story , Draco/ OC aka Lara De Beauvoir
1. Chapter 1

**_Flashback_**

_She felt his weight on top of her. Her back against the cool grass, her eyes up at the starry night sky. Ideally it would have been peaceful, but he had pounced on her & she had done nothing to stop him. She had stopped him when he straddled her , a hand next to each side of her head, him leaning forward, & just...talking to her, as he always had, as her best friend. _

_She watched him & talked back as if this new positioning was nothing out of the ordinary but she felt a heat surrounding her from within, she now wanted nothing more than to touch him but her hands stayed at her sides._

_He kissed her neck and nuzzled it. She had let out a low sigh which was soon stifled when his mouth met her's. At first the kiss was gentle and soft but once she put her hands on his back, he slammed the rest of his body onto her and that kiss soon became raging and passionate, of the likes of which neither of them had ever experienced._

_ In what seemed like a split second, their bodies were writhing together. He wanted to rip her clothes off of her and destroy her in one big stormy moment of passion._

_She looked up at him breathless, her hazel eyes catlike watching him for his next move. She licked her lips hungrily, he leaned in & kissed her again and just as he was about to let her devour him, he moved back, remembering the girlfriend who had so easily slipped from his mind whenever he was around her. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes filled with agony and longing, her chest rising as she tried to steady her breathing. "We shouldn't have done that" He said slowly. She nodded in somber agreement knowing that what had just transpired shouldn't have. But that didn't matter, they had awakened something within each other, something that was too difficult to now ever get rid of._

_

* * *

_

Lara stood in the library, lost in a book on charms. Before she had even heard their voices, she sensed their presence, & not a moment later Draco and his girlfriend Pansy were parading through the library. He noticed Lara & lifted his head up at her as if to gesture a voiceless hello, one pansy would not notice. Lara smiled at him and turned away. She felt annoyed everytime she saw the two of them together, she always had. But that annoyance had grown ever since that night in the grass under the stars.

She hadn't felt the same and neither had he. Everytime their hands accidently brushed past one another, he ached to just grab her and hold her. And Lara wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her like they had been that night.

But she knew she couldn't feel that, couldn't have that, for he had a girlfriend and wouldn't dare to risk losing her. He spent two years coaxing her to be with him and to ruin all that for Lara? It was unspeakable, no matter how much he wished to be with her, no matter how much he hated seeing all the other guys in the school fawn over her and watch her when she walked and when she talked.

Lara felt a twinge of sadness in her heart, because she knew that he would not willingly leave Pansy. & then she realized that while he wouldn't willingly leave her, there's nothing a man can do when he's being seduced and teased by a woman that know's fully well the extent of his desire for her.

**A/N: Alright i finally decided to get back into writing stories since i haven't done so in quite awhile mainly due to personal problems & also school and work. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter & thank you for reading! The next one will be posted soon! Comments,etc are apperciated =D**


	2. Chapter 2

After deciding to take what she want's the other night, Lara returned to her dormitory and devised a plan.

She knew he was attracted to her, and judging from how he reacted that night in the grass, she knew that she get's to him. Time to tease she thought with a mischievous smile across her face.

The next morning, she entered the Slytherin Common Room, a few boys looked up and watched her as they always do.

Lara , in a green low cut v-neck sweater & black pants tucked in her black leather boots, walked behind the large couch in the center of the common room. There sat Blaise, who she knew had a interest in her, he was also one of Draco's cronies.

"Blaise I was wondering something" She said slowly, her voice sweet like honey.

Blaise looked up at her, almost with a slight eagerness at her saying his name. She leaned over the couch and flicked her long black hair out of the way, his eyes instinctively lowered to her ample cleavage.

"What is it Lara?" He said quickly remembering that it's rude to stare.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you had seen Draco anywhere, I had to give him back this charms book he gave me" She said softly almost in a whisper so that Blaise had to lean in close to hear.

But apparently it wasn't quiet enough. "I'm right here" Draco said, his tone cold despite the unexpected anger he was feeling inside. Lara turned and saw Draco there, his face expressionless.

"Oh good, look i can't get any help out of that charms book, its practically useless" Lara said as she walked towards him. Draco just watched her for a moment.

"very well, I'll take back the book tonight, I have practice right now" He said and without waiting for a good luck or anything he left. Lara watched him leave with a smug look on her face.

**_That night_**

The entire school had recieved word of Draco Malfoy almost accidently killing Marcus Bletchly. The rest of the Slytherin team says Draco was in a right foul mood during the entire practice and that Marcus was annoying him, so Malfoy reacted.

Lara stayed in the dark Slytherin Common room alone that night. She had never been one for large gatherings such as the dinners in the great hall. She laid on the couch, staring up at the high grey ceilings, lost in thought.

"Why am i not surprised I'd find you here?" She heard someone saying. She sat up to see Draco standing before her.

"here for the book?" She said looking him up and down. He merely nodded, ignoring the look she had just given him, a look that sent shivers up his spine but for all the good reasons.

"At the table, near the 4th bookcase" she said gesturing towards the table. She hungrily watched him walk over and take the book.

"Why don't you stay and keep your dear friend company?" She said, causing him to turn around and step away from the door. He looked lost.

"The kind of company like _that_ night" She said sitting up on her knees on the couch. He looked as if he was fighting within himself to prevent a bewildered look from escaping.

Lara smiled. "now c'mon Draco, don't tell me you haven't replayed that night in your mind" She said, her voice like silk. He hated that she knew him so well. His eyes scoured the common room and he saw it was completely empty.

"You're asking for trouble" He said dropping the book and walking swiftly towards her. She surprised him then, she grabbed him and pinned him down, straddling him.

"I like trouble" She said seductively.


End file.
